


Friends

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [4]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Post Defenders, Sex Talk, Truth or Dare, established bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The one were Danny, Colleen, Luke and Jess play truth or dare."Jesus, …like teenagers on a sleepover.", Luke muttered under his breath."I never had real sleepovers as a teen.", Colleen responded, "Though I lived in some sort of boarding school, so I guess that counts."Jessica nodded, "Yeah, that clearly counts. You're whole teenage time had been one giant sleepover.""Then the same goes for me?", Danny asked."Clearly not.""I..don't...get how...? Forget it...""It's better not to ask, trust me." ,Luke grinned."So...", Jessica smiled, "Who should start?"





	Friends

When Luke and Jessica came over they had intended for this to be a simple dinner. The summer was almost over but there were still warm evenings like this one today. Danny and Colleen had actually been surprised that Jessica had really brought a swimsuit with her, even though they needed a lot of convincing (in form of Luke's muscles) to have her join them in the pool.  
The food after the swimming had been okay. Not excellent but not bad considering that this was the first time they ever made BBQ themselves. Luke actually said that it was good and Jess...Danny would be surprised if she could taste anything other than the whiskey she was constantly drinking. Nonetheless she called the meal, “…Not as bad as it looked.” That was a win as far as he was concerned.  
All in all it had been a nice evening. Now that the sun had set they were sitting on the outdoor couch at the side of the pool, the table in front of them filled with drinks. Silent music coming from the boxes, mixed with the pattering of the fountains inside of the illuminated pool filled the air with the sound of summer. They were all slightly tipsy. As far as Danny could tell that even included Jessica, which really meant something. It was actually getting really late but somehow all of them were way too comfortable, to make any efforts to leave. All of them were still dressed in their swimming suits, their hair still wet and sticking to their faces but wrapped up in thin blankets and towels they stayed warm. They had spend the evening just drinking and talking, which was something that felt way too normal for people like them. It was nice though. Before today they had only really met in combat or when they were fighting the hand along with Matt. Now they were actually getting to know each other.  
Danny was sure that Luke liked Colleen and him as much as they liked Cage. With Jess it was…difficult. That being said, Danny was confident that there was at least a certain fondness between them.  
  
"You guys want to play something?", Colleen asked all of the sudden.  
Jessica laughed, "How old are we?"  
"No, I mean like party games."  
"My question still stands."  
Colleen grinned, "If you play, you can stay longer and therefore drink more of the expensive whiskey."  
"I'm in. You already know me too well. How about  “Never have I ever” ?"  
"Do we get a say in this too?", Luke asked and gestured towards Danny.  
Colleen and Jess exchanged a look before they answered in unison, "No".  
Then Colleen tilted her head and looked at the other woman, "But we shouldn't play Never have I ever...Danny can drink a lot but I don't want to risk him overdoing it and it would be pretty boring.” Danny gave her a look, he had no idea what this meant and what the game was about but he figured that he shouldn't ask.  
Luke sighed seemingly accepting his destiny, "Truth or dare?"  
At least Danny actually knew that one through Joy and Ward.  
"Yes!", Colleen grinned.  
"Jesus, …like teenagers on a sleepover.", Luke muttered under his breath.  
"I never had real sleepovers as a teen.", Colleen responded, "Though I lived in some sort of boarding school, so I guess that counts."  
Jessica nodded, "Yeah, that clearly counts. You're whole teenage time had been one giant sleepover."  
"Then the same goes for me?", Danny asked.  
 "Clearly not."  
 "I..don't...get how...? Forget it..."  
 "It's better not to ask, trust me." ,Luke grinned.  
 "So...", Jessica smiled, "Who should start?"  
"Always the one who asks.", Colleen raised her glass and pointed it at the other woman. Jessica grinned, "Bring it on. Truth."  
"Ugh. Coward.”, Luke whispered.  
Jessica gave him a slap on the thigh and raised an eyebrow, "So who asks?"  
Colleen raised her hand and took a sip from her drink, "Me. No offence, but Danny's questions would be boring,... and Luke might go easy on you."  
"Then _I'll_ ask you and Danny."  
"Deal."  
Danny buried his head in his hands, "This was a terrible idea.", Colleen nodded but couldn't contain her laughter.  
"Sooo...?", Jessica looked at Colleen, "I take it we play the 18+ version."  
"Sure."  
"As I said bring it on."  
Colleen grinned, " Would you have sex for money?"  
"Easy. Depends. I would do it but only for the right amount. Like a lot…, but then sure. So, Danny your turn. Truth or dare?"  
"I...dare."  
Colleen laughed, "You brave soul."  
"Put your hands inside of Colleen's pants until your next turn. Don't move though."  
"Is this his punishment or mine?", Colleen asked shifting to let Danny's hand slip inside of her Bikini pants.  
She sighed and gave Jessica a mean look, "Anyway: Luke?"  
"I'm not getting your revenge on behalf of Jess. Truth."  
"You're still getting it...eventually. What's the worst sex or sexual experience you've ever had?"  
Jess gave him a slap, "Don't say anything wrong."  
Colleen grinned, “Oh please do.”  
"So...I was with that girl...And thinks were getting steamy... She wanted it from behind, sooo I wanted to give it to her and well...Her cat was lying on the counter facing me and the way it looked at me...I swear...I just couldn't..." Jessica snorted and Danny and Colleen couldn't help but giggle which caused Danny's hand to move slightly and Colleen suppressed a moan.  
"Tat Tat Tat. You're next.", Jessica grinned wickedly.  
"Welp. I'll be loyal with Danny. Dare."  
"Run this.", she threw an ice cube from a bucket next to the table in her direction, "Up Danny's chest until it's melted."  
"Can he put his hand out of my pants, because that would be very difficult…logistically..."  
"You're both ninjas figure this shit out."  
She sighed and straddled him, "Hi."  
"Hi." The ice felt cold on his chest, contrasting with the warmth of his girlfriend’s hand. Colleen remained seated in his lap even after the cube had completely turned into water, then she looked at Jessica and smiled, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Good. Lick Luke's nipples for about a minute. I'll stop time."  
"Nice."  
The following minute was pretty awkward, since Danny and Colleen had nothing else to do but watch Jessica suck on her boyfriends nipples while he tried to hide how much he enjoyed that.  
"So.", Jessica grinned after the minute had passed, "Danny?"  
Because the round was over, he finally removed his hands from Colleen’s bikini pants.  
"Truth."  
"Boo. Hmm...what is the longest time you have gone without sex?"  
"25 years.", he shrugged.  
"What?!", Luke and Jess asked in unison.  
"Okay...interesting.", Jessica whispered and gave Colleen a not so subtle wink and thumbs up.  
Colleen grinned and started, "Luke what is it for-"  
"Wait...So every time Danny chooses truth he also talks about you…I mean whenever its sexual...Nice.", Jess grinned and took a giant sip of whiskey.  
"Shit.”, Colleen cursed, “Luke?”  
He sighed, "Dare."  
"Put a hickey on Jess' inner thigh."  
"You get off on this, don't you?"  
"Shush.", Jessica grinned wickedly and leaned back. This time Colleen and Danny didn't watch, instead she started to kiss his neck and gently bite his earlobes. Danny wouldn't have minded if they had continued this for hours, but the sound of Luke clearing his throat brought him back to reality. Jessica grinned smugly and exposed the hickey, close to the fabric of her bikini pants, "You guys are perverts."  
"And I bet, that's the reason you like us.", Colleen grinned, "Truth by the way."  
"Weirdest fantasy?"  
"Ugh...The first one that comes to mind?"  
"Yup. Danny, take notes.", Jessica refilled her whiskey.  
Colleen sighed, "In the ring in front of the crowd covered in blood and sweat."  
“What?! No!", Danny gave her a weird look.  
"God you are so fucked up.", Jessica laughed.  
Luke shook his head, "Woman,...You have issues."  
"I just said that it's the weirdest one, not my favorite or something I would actually like to do."  
Jess tilted her head, "What would that be?"  
"Is it your turn to asked? Because I'm pretty sure that you are next."  
"Damn. Truth.”  
Colleen considered for a moment, "Spit or Swallow."  
"Swallow."  
"Figured."  
"Woah! What the hell does that mean?...”, Jess gasped and pretended to be deeply offended ,”Anyway, Danny?"  
"Truth"  
"Rough or slow?"  
"Slow."  
"Of course..."  
Colleen grinned and gave him a long, intense kiss, "Luke?"  
"Dare."  
"Yes!", Jessica exclaimed.  
"Dry hump her for three minutes."  
Luke smiled and licked his lips, "And you do the same to him in the meantime?"  
"Bet on it."  
Luke turned towards Jess and grinded their hips together, while he was kissing her passionately. Meanwhile Colleen did the same to her boyfriend and Danny lost track of time. Lost in Colleen’s kisses and the feel of her naked skin against his.  
He was sure that it was actually longer than three minutes, until Jessica and Luke broke apart, "So...Colleen, what's it gonna be?"  
"You'll ask me for my fantasy if I say truth. I really don’t want this...so dare."  
"Give Danny a lapdance."  
"Ugh." ,she let the towel slip from her shoulders and slowly lifted herself up over Danny to straddle him once again.  
Danny had only seen lapdances in one or two of the movies he and Colleen had watched in the past few months. He was sure that she was a little inexpert but damn, if it didn’t do it for him. Her movements were slow and mesmerizing. The way she touched herself while clearly enjoying him watching her. It required a lot of discipline from him to not lift her up and carry her somewhere, where they could be together in private.  
He couldn’t stop himself from sighing, when she stopped and got of him. On the other hand, he was glad that the lapdance stopped before he could get hard in front of their new friends.  
"Okay that was hot.", Luke admitted and Jessica licked her lips.  
"Thanks.", Colleen grinned as she gave Danny a gentle slap on his tight and turned towards the others, " Jess?"  
"Dare."  
"Walk around the pool like a duck." Danny had to hold back a laugh and Luke tried to hide his grin by grabbing his beer bottle and taking a sip.  
"But...That's not sexy. We only did sexy things so far."  
“I want to actually punish you.”, Colleen shrugged.  
"Fuck you. I’m not doing that."  
“So you want to be a sore loser?”  
“I hate you Wing.”  
  
The sight of the ever so tough Jessica Jones walking around their pool and behaving like a duck was probably the funniest thing Danny had ever seen. Even if they were sober it would have been enough to cause load laughter. But as drunk as they were…the three of them were basically lying on the ground, catching their breaths.  
When Jessica sat back down she grinned diabolic, "So. Danny?"  
"Dare."  
Colleen gasped sarcastically, “My brave boy.”  
"Yes!”, Jessica exclaimed,” Make out with Luke for...two minutes. Open mouth and hands and everything."  
"Wait what?", both of the men asked.  
Colleen smiled, eyes dark, "You heard what she said. Now go ahead."  
Danny sighed and sat down next to Luke, he gently pulled his head down so that their lips could meet.  
Kissing Luke was different from Colleen. Not only because neither of them put as much passion in it as they did with their girls…It was just…something else. It didn’t feel bad though. Slowly Luke put his hands on Danny’s back and ran them down as their mouth opened and they started to explore each other. Yeah, it was definitely not bad.  
Once again Danny was sure, that the time the girls took was deliberately longer then the intended span of two minutes. And it was Luke who gently broke the kiss and looked at the others with a question in his eyes.  
 Colleen cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly, "Uhhm…Yeah, uhm...Luke?"  
"Truth, I'm not taking the risk again."  
"Damn it...I don't know...Top or Bottom?"  
"Top."  
"Pah!", Jessica shouted, her eyes were almost as dark as Colleen’s were right now.  
"It depends, okay? With you it's mostly bottom."  
"I'll let that one count."  
"Good."  
 Jessica licked her lips, seemingly somewhere else with her thoughts, "So, Colleen your turn and then...we could go… Is it okay if we stay here...cabs can take long and... Argh, you know what I really want to fuck Luke, and I’m not sure how long I can keep it in my pants."  
Colleen nodded, "Just don't take the bedroom next to ours...For all of our good."  
"What is it with you two?", Danny asked amused.  
"It's because we made out.", Luke explained and grinned smugly, "Seemed to have done a lot of stuff for them..."  
"Why?", Danny had actually been afraid that Colleen would be jealous of Luke after the make out, he hadn’t expected this.  
Jessica sighed, "Oh honey. Colleen, dare?"  
 "Sure."  
With an extra sway to her hips Jessica got up from where she was sitting walked over towards Colleen and kissed her for little over a minute. Open mouthed, hands all over the other girls body and hips grinding. They were definitely making a show. And damn, it might be the hottest thing, he had ever seen. Now there was no stopping from getting hard and judging by how Luke shuffled with his blanket it seemed to have the same effect on him.  
"That's why.", Jessica grinned and pulled Luke up, heading towards the house without any additional statement.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> There's not really much to say about this fic... Somehow it just took forever to write...ugh...  
> I just had to sneak some Power Fist into this series...I'm sorry. :D  
> Anyway, the next two fics will be pure Ironwing again and they will be adorable, filled with fluff and pure sunshine and puppies lol.  
> So, that's about it, hope you don't mind the brief shift in focus in this one.  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos <3  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
